scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey/Battles and Events (Anime)
Battle Of Durbaefay Back when Joey had just received his weapons from his grandfather, he learned that there are very mean-spirited people out there in the wasteland as well. On that same evening, the town had suddenly gotten a surprise attack by a large group of thieves wanting to steal the medical supply. He saw that the guards were not fairing too well, so he took the matter into his own hands. He had killed 17 thieves and saved 6 elderly couples and a middle aged gentleman. To find the true reason behind this, Joey had found one alive, but the thief was heavily wounded. He noticed that this thief was the same age as him, and was overthrown into despair that he had seen the fate of this young man. That thief's name was Daniel, and was crying in pain and begging to either be treated or killed. Joey ran to where the medical supplies were stashed, but they were moved in order to be certain that they were not stolen. He continued searching, but heard the cries and soft screams in the distance. He rushed back to where the adolescent thief laid, and had no other choice but to mercy kill him on the spot. Joey was in sorrow and thought that this thief's life could have had a whole different meaning to it. It was then that he realized he wanted to serve and protect people. Blues Vs. Stripes When Joey had rose the ranks in his police duty in Crestfall, a new issue had occurred. There is a group that arose that had opened a nightclub down the street from the Crestfall Police Headquarters. He was in shock when he found out the talented and beautiful Sheepy was the founder of that gang and establishment. Joey then quickly came up with an operation to infiltrate the club, and arrest the rebellious fluffy haired lady. When midnight arose, he broke through all entrances, and had flanked the entire group. A battle broke out, and had injured many people. Joey had seen Sheepy try and make a run for it through the back door, so he gave chase alone. Sheepy was quick, and used any means to get away from Officer Joe through the alleyways. He could have easily shot at her, but for some strange reason, that idea did not even enter his mind. She was cornered, and she looked up at him. Joey froze. He felt his heart stop the second he finally laid his eyes on her. She smirked, and had surrendered willingly. He walked her back to his police cruiser and checked her for weapons, he then bent her over the vehicle and had put on the handcuffs. While driving back, they had talked for a while. Finally, instead of turning her in and gaining the large reward, he took her out for dinner and had payed for her meal. This was a night he would remember forever. Category:Battles and Events (Anime) pages